oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Spirits of the Elid
Details Walkthrough Talk to the mayor of Nardah, Awusah, to start the quest. After that go to the shrine immediately north of the dry fountain in Nardah and speak to Shiratti the Custodian. Steal the ancestral key from the enclosed area using telekinetic grab and search the cupboards to find some torn robes. Use your needle and thread on them to repair them and turn them into robes of elidinis. Then put them on. Talk to Ghaslor the Elder in the north-east building and read the ballad that he gives you. Leave Nardah and walk north-west until you come to the banks of the River Elid, then follow them to the north until you come to a waterfall at the source of the river. On the way you'll pass respawn points for a bronze pickaxe, a shortbow, and some bronze arrows. Take these if you don't already have them in your inventory. When you reach the dungeon entrance, use your rope on the root above the waterfall to enter. While wearing the robes of elidinis open the great stone door. Once you're inside, you'll see three doors. They are each guarded by a level 75 golem that is weak against a certain attack type and immune to all others. They've been programmed to guard the doors. You need to defeat them, then solve the puzzle behind the door to clear the water channel. * The Black Golem in the north-east room is weak against crushing attacks and lurks behind the northeast door. Crush it to death. Once you're inside, you'll see a little target on the other side of the water channel. Equip your bow and arrow. Shoot it down (it has 1 hp). Once you've hit it, the channel will be cleared. * The Grey Golem in the east room is weak against slashing attacks. He will appear when you try to open the east door. Once it's dead, clear the water channel with your pickaxe. * The White Golem in the south room is weak against stabbing attacks, and will appear when you try to enter the south door. Kill it, then clear the water channel behind the door with thieving. After you clear all 3 channels, go north through another door, walk round the lake and talk to the spirits Nirrie, Tirrie and Hallak. They'll tell you to recover the sacred Statue of Elidinis and return it to the shrine in Nardah to break the curse. Go to Nardah and talk to the mayor again. He will tell you that they threw the statue down a crevice west of town. While you're here, take the mayor's shoes from beside the door and use your knife on them to remove their soles. Go west from the general store in Nardah until you come to the crevice and use a rope on it. You need a light source, or else you'll be eaten alive by tiny bugs. Talk to the Genie (the evil brother of the random event). He will tell you to get the mayor's sole in exchange for the statue. Give one of the soles to the evil Genie to get the statue back. Finally take the statue to the stand in the shrine to finish the quest. Reward * 2 quest points * 8000 prayer experience * 1000 thieving experience * 1000 magic experience * Access to Nardah's fountain and shrine (praying at the statue will fill your hp, temporarily boost it, and restore your prayer points) Category:Quests